tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas Comes to Breakfast and Other Thomas Adventures (US)
Thomas Comes to Breakfast renamed as Thomas Comes to Breakfast and Other Thomas Adventures, re-released as Pop Goes the Diesel in 2009, is a US and Canadian VHS/DVD featuring two first series episodes and six second series episodes narrated by George Carlin. This is distributed by Anchor Bay Entertainment in 1998 and 2000 and was released on DVD in 2006 and 2009 with a song included. It was released as The Earliest Adventures of Thomas for Brazilian audiences and was released as 'The Visit of Thomas '''for Latin American audiences. Description PEEP! PEEP! Thomas, Duck, Sir Topham Hatt and their friends have learned many lessons about behaving well together. They have selected their favorite stories to create this collection about the importance of good behavior. Come along as Thomas shows off and finds himself an unwelcome guest in the stationmaster's house. See what happens when Diesel decides to make trouble between Duck and the other engines, and when Gordon tries sabotage -- and gets more than he bargained for! Climb aboard for these exciting tales from the Island of Sodor. Episodes US # Thomas Comes to Breakfast # Pop Goes the Diesel # Diesel's Devious Deed # A Close Shave for Duck # Gordon Takes a Dip # Double Trouble # A Cow on the Line # Trouble in the Shed Brazilian # An Unexpected Visit # Misbehavior # Intrigue of Diesel # An Unexpected Visitor # Gordon, the Saboteur # A Double Dose of Confusion # The Accident of Edward # The Strike Latin America # The Visit of Thomas # Diesel's Plot # Gordon's Plan # Edward's Accident # Diesel Gives the Note # A Close Shave for Duck # Double Trouble # A Problem for Sir Topham Hatt Song (''DVD only) * Little Engines Bonus Features * Character Gallery * Read-Along Story: Thomas ﻿and the Naughty Diesel from The Early Years * James' Connect The Dots Fun from James and the Red Balloon Trivia * On the back cover of the original VHS release, an image from Percy Takes the Plunge is used. * On the front cover of the DVD and 2000 VHS release, an image from Trust Thomas is used. * The end credits on this release are from the 1993 release of Better Late Than Never and Other Stories. * On the back cover of the 2000 VHS and both DVD releases, the image of Henry on the bridge is mirrored. * The KMart exclusive version of this VHS was released with each episode having their own individual opening and closing credits, as well as UK titles with US narrations. * This VHS/DVD was awarded honors of outstanding achievement by Parent's Guide to Children's Media, Inc. in 1999. * The audio overlaps on one version of the 1998 Anchor Bay Entertainment VHS. * This is the first VHS release captioned by The Caption Center. * The 2006 DVD was released along with Thomas and the Really Brave Engines and Other Adventures as one of the first DVDs captioned by JR Media Services Inc. since Steamies vs. Diesels. * On the front cover of the 2009 release, an image from The World's Strongest Engine is used. * In the Brazilian DVD, the episodes can be viewed in Portuguese, English and Spanish. * The Starz version does not feature any nameboards, includes different title cards and A Close Shave for Duck is given its UK title. Goofs * On the front cover of the original release, Tidmouth's canopy roof is missing. * The Starz version calls Double Trouble, "Double Take." DVD Packs US * Totally Thomas Volume 9 * Adventure On the Tracks MEX/Latin America * The Adventures of Thomas es:La Visita de Thomas (DVD) Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:Digital Video Category:Brazilian DVD releases Category:Latin American DVD releases Category:Canadian VHS/DVD releases